Images
by Otempora42
Summary: After watching Barney's video of her, Robin is pleasantly surprised. Barney/Ted UST, some innuendo. Episode tag for episode 4.14 "The Possimpible". Oneshot.


**Based on a prompt over at LJ. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIMYM.**

Images

"We loved your video," the man said, as Robin was getting ready to leave.

"Thank you," Robin said. "My friend helped me make it." What _had _Barney put on that video? If it was naked pictures, she was going to kill him. "Say, um. My friend didn't give me a copy. I was wondering if you had a spare."

The man – her boss, she had a boss again! – pulled out a CD case from his desk and handed it to her. The CD had a poorly Photoshopped picture of herself in front of a Canadian flag. Robin couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," she said.

* * *

She didn't want to watch it.

This was stupid. It was just a stupid video of her saying stupid words while dolphins or fireworks or something went on in the background. And maybe, if he'd been really desperate for material, he'd have put in a frame or two of porn.

Robin hid her face behind a pillow when she pressed play.

To her surprise, some pleasant classical music came from the speakers. Robin lowered the pillow.

"Robin Scherbatsky is a dedicated reporter," Barney's voice said, over a montage of her smiling face, "with vision, creativity, and a can-do spirit. From her humble Canadian origins," And there was her snow picture, and did she see a flash of Robin Sparkles? Oh, well, at least no audio to go with it, "she has risen to greater heights."

There were a few clips of her reporting the fluff pieces – the kid in the vending machine, the world's biggest pancake. "Robin is concerned about even the smallest of stories." And then there was a short clip of her with the carriage driver – pre-poo, of course. "And her warmth and enthusiasm light up the studio."

"Hello from Metro News One. I'm Robin Scherbatsky," the TV-her said. Normally Robin hated hearing her own voice, but it sounded good this time.

"After rapidly rising to lead anchor of Metro News One, doubling its viewer ratings along the way, Robin spent some time at Tokyo Ichi, the number-one English news network in Southeast Asia."

"The President said that this news was unacceptable, and took decisive action," said TV-her. The monkey was nowhere to be seen, and Barney had done something to subdue the bright colors of the background. Robin was hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Robin is an excellent reporter, fully devoted to her work. Any station would be lucky to have her as part of their team."

"From all of us here, have a good evening," said TV-her. Robin was grinning from ear to ear. The white on black credits thanked the video sources, and then "Video Resume by Barney Stinson".

Barney made this.

For _her._

* * *

Robin didn't get a chance to speak to him until after the hot dog contest.

For some reason, she couldn't mention it in front of the others. Besides, watching Lily swallow 33 hot dogs wasn't exactly conducive to her thanking Barney for the video. But now Lily was sitting, nursing her food baby, and Ted and Marshall had gone to get antacids, and Barney was standing outside, for some reason.

"Hey," Robin said, poking her head outside. Barney jumped slightly, and Robin smiled at him. "What're you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air," he said. Robin closed the door behind her and went up to him. He smiled at her, but didn't quite make eye contact.

"So, I met my new boss today," Robin said. Barney nodded. "He really did like that video."

"Well, duh. I made it. Of course it's awesome."

"He gave me a copy."

This got his attention. He did that funny twitchy thing he did whenever caught in a good deed.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I really loved it."

He smiled. Robin hadn't realized how tense he had been until he relaxed.

"Well," Barney said, with a small shrug, "you know how it is. You start something, and then five hours later it's done."

"It was very sweet of you." Robin had never expected to use the word "sweet" to describe Barney Stinson, but it worked. "But what happened to the high-octane brick-breaking video?"

"Well, considering that you wouldn't break the damn bricks, I had to make do with what I had," he scoffed. "And besides, I figured you'd like the one I made better."

"Well, I did."

"Good." He smiled. "I'm glad you're not going back to Canada, Scherbatsky."

"I'm glad I'm staying here. I'd miss everyone."

"Yeah, we'd all miss you." He leaned against the wall, facing her. "Hell, I'd miss you."

"Me, too." And he was finally looking her in the eyes. Neither of them said anything.

"Robin..."

"Hi, guys!"

Barney and Robin looked up to see Marshall and Ted approaching them.

"Hi," Robin said. Barney just nodded. Ted looked at them in that strange way that he'd been doing a lot lately. Did he still have feelings for her after the friends-with-benefits thing? Robin made a mental note to ask him just what was up later.

"What're you guys doing out here?" Marshall asked.

"Just getting some fresh air," Robin said. "I was just about to go back in. You coming, Barney?"

"Sure. Just a minute."

Robin followed Marshall in. She noticed how Ted lingered outside for a moment, but then entered the bar.

It was several minutes before Barney came back inside.


End file.
